Riding
by Mrs. Nina Cullen
Summary: Bella gets bored on a road trip with Edward. What will she do to pass the time? OOC OS ExB SUMT


**Riding**

By Mrs. Nina Cullen

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

_Warning: Not suitable for Persons under the age of 18 or if you know me. _

Bella was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. She was drumming her fingers on the door bored out of her mind. The were on a road trip to some place. She wasn't provided with the destination and it bothered her. She hated surprises and he knew that but that never stopped him. They had been on the road for two hours and she couldn't take it any more.

"How much longer?" she asked him for the tenth time. He sighed and looked over at her.

"Bella I know you hate surprises and I know you don't want to be in the car anymore but can you just for this once trust me. Just lay back and relax." he placed a kiss on her forehead then looked back to the road. _Relax _she thought to her self. There was only one thing that could relax her and they were in the car they couldn't, could they. She looked out her window and contemplated her most recent thought. She smiled to her self as she realized she could have some fun on this road trip.

She pulled the lever on her seat and leaned it all the way back. She placed her right foot on the dashboard and lifted her skirt. She slowly removed her underwear. She leaned her head back and ran her hand from her knee down her thigh until she reached her wet core. She used her index finger to rub her pussy softly spreading the moisture all over herself. Once she was wet enough she began to rub her clit at first softly then slowly increasing in speed and pressure.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked as he looked at her rubbing her clit. She inserted one of her fingers and moaned.

"I'm keeping myself entertained" she said breathlessly. She inserted another finger and pumped them in and out rapidly. She inserted two more fingers and used the heel of her hand to rub her clit. She pumped harder and faster. The pressure started to build inside her slowly increasing as her breath became ragged. Her hips bucked up in to her hand as the pleasure increased.

"Oh god yes." she screamed as her climax started to reach its peak. "oh...oh fuck ye...yes... yyyyeeeessssssss" she screamed as she came all over her fingers. She removed her fingers from herself and sucked on them. She peaked over to Edward and saw him staring at her with lust filled eyes.

"Bella that was sexy as hell." Edward said still staring at her.

"You like what you saw?" she asked seductively. He looked at her the used his right hand to undo the button on his jeans. He pulled them down along with his boxers and pointed at his now rock hard cock.

"Does it look like I liked it?" he asked sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Well I can help you with that." she removed her seat belt and moved closer to him. He moved back to giver room. He thought that she would use her mouth, so when she straddled him he was surprised. He was stopping so they could continue but she stopped him saying she wanted to do it while he drove.

She positioned his cock at her entrance then pushed down to let him all the way in. she sat there for a moment just feeling him inside her. His hard cock stretching her out and filling her to the brim. To her it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. After her moment she began to bounce on him. She began to pick up a rhythm. Up down up down. Always pulling up until her was almost out of her then slamming back down till he was completely in side her.

Edward had both hands on the steering wheel. His eyes where on the beautiful creature that was riding him at the moment. He was in awe as she unknowingly fulfilled one of his favorite sexual fantasies. He started to feel his climax approaching. He wrapped his left arm around her and moved her body at the pace that cause the most pleasure. Her head flew back as she felt his body tense as the pleasure of his climax took over. At the moment he reached the peak of his climax his teeth broke through the skin on her neck and the fresh hot blood pumped in to his mouth. Causing his climax to start over. Once he was down from his euphoria he licked the wound closed and kissed her hard.

"Thank you" he said to her.

"Any time baby, any time." she pulled her self off of him and sat back in her seat.

**A/N – I just wrote this like five minutes ago and felt like posting it. So if there is anything really wrong with it let me know and I'll fix it. Please Review. I love those they make me smile.**


End file.
